The present invention relates to a system for controlling zoom speed of a camera in one of a wide angle or a telephoto mode. The system is secured near to the camera and electronically connected to the camera to remotely control the speed of zoom in the selected wide angle or telephoto mode.
Professional videographers have long had the advantage of being able to rapidly control camera zoom, in or out, so as to zoom on an object using a lens control integrated into professional broadcast cameras. This advantage comes at a cost; and as a result most professional videography equipment is very expensive.
Accordingly, it would be at an advantage if a new home use video camera (camcorder) employing digital video camera recorder technology (DV, mini DV), super VHS (S-VHS) or other new or old video equipment, were capable of altering the zoom and telephoto mode speed control remotely and with precision. Also the ability to zoom in and out at variable speeds and to maintain a set speed with a control or dial is desirable. This allows so called xe2x80x9chome usexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cprosumerxe2x80x9d camcorders similar precise control that has previously only been available in expensive professional cameras.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to mount a video camera, or other type of camera, on or be positioned near to a unique zoom handle grip to provide a precession variable-speed control over camera zooms or other adjustable camera parameters. A pressure sensitive thumb control actuator causes engagement of the camera lens in one of a wide angle or telephoto mode, and a separate, easily accessible speed control dial is rotatable to control the speed range of zoom of the lens in the selected one of the wide angle or telephoto mode. The switching between the telephoto and wide angle mode may be achieved by two separate buttons, a pressure sensitive rocker switch aligned parallel with the longitudinal axis of the handle grip or a pressure sensitive rocker switch extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the handle grip. The pressure sensitive rocker switch may also be replaced by a rocker potentiometer.
The hand grip is uniquely styled to relieve the operator of having the problem encountered with prior systems of holding and maintaining predetermined amounts of pressure on a speed control lever in the wide angle or telephoto mode to achieve corresponding predetermined speeds of focus. By the present invention, the relative amount of speed of zoom in a fast to slow range is variably achieved by the speed control dial. The rotation of the dial causes variation of lens zoom from anywhere from a slow crawl, to fast and then to slow again.
The handle grip and electronic controls are ergonomically designed to provide quick comfortable access to all of the control switches. While grasping the rubberized foam handle grip in the palm of the hand of the operator, a thumb engages and holds a wise-to-telephoto actuator in the form of a push button, switch, a rocker switch or a rocker potentiometer to smoothly switch between the wide angle and telephoto mode. Simultaneously, an inner edge of the forefinger engages and rotates a speed control dial to increase or decrease the speed of lens zoom in the selected wide angle or telephoto mode as controlled by engagement of the thumb with the appropriate mode actuator. Rotation of the speed control dial away from the operator (in a counterclockwise direction), causes an increased speed of zoom whereas rotation of the dial towards the operator (in a clockwise direction) decreases the speed of zoom (in the selected wide angle or telephoto mode).
Alternatively, the speed limit for control of the zoom of the lens may be preset by relative positioning of the speed control dial, prior to engagement of the wide angle or telephoto mode actuator. When the mode is subsequently set by engagement of the thumb with the appropriate mode actuator, the camera will instantaneously be controlled to the speed previously set by the speed control dial.
In one embodiment, control of the camera lens is achieved through the use of a circuit integral with the handle grip. An extension cable extends from a circuit housing of the handle grip for connection with a camcorder. One end of the cable includes a male plug for insertion into a local application control bus system (LANC) control jack located on the camcorder. The control jack is used for controlling the tape transport of video equipment and other peripherals connected to the camcorder. This jack has the same function as a jack labeled as CONTROL L or REMOTE.
The circuitry of the present invention sends zoom, focus and other commands through the video camera""s built in LANC protocol, which is standard in DV camcorders manufactured by Sony and Canon to name a few. Alternatively, the controller cable is inserted into a standard 8 jack on the lens motor drive of the video camera. Older model cameras, or even professional camera equipment, may be retrofitted to cooperate with the circuitry of the present invention to control zoom speed.
The zoom handle grip is connected by a bracket to a mounting clamp system. The opening size of the clamp system is variable to accommodate different diameter mounting arms for the cameras tripod or a shoulder support for a video camera or a camera crane/jib, for example.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a handle control for a lens zoom speed having interdependent actuators for control of a zoom speed in one of a wide angle and telephoto mode cooperating with a zoom speed control dial.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a handle control for a lens zoom speed having a mode actuator for selecting one of a wide angle and telephoto mode and a speed control for controlling the zoom speed in the selected one of the wide angle and telephoto mode with the handle control positioned near to a camera for grasping of a handle, the mode actuator and the speed control by a single hand of an operator.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a handle control for a lens zoom speed having a made handle upon which is mounted a circuit housing having a switch for selecting wide angle or telephoto modes, a speed control dial and a clamp mounting system for attachment to an arm connected to a camera or a handle of a tripod for the remote control of the lens zoom speed.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the intended advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.